1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent side step apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, an intelligent side step apparatus for a vehicle which operates in a rotary type and extends in the left-right direction (width direction) of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of recreation vehicles higher than sedans are equipped with a sidestep 1 for convenient of a passenger, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, a common sidestep 1 is simply fixed to a vehicle body 2 (side sill outer panel) and cannot expand in the left-right direction (width direction), so that a passenger is inconvenienced in using the sidestep 1 when getting in/out of a vehicle.
That is, a passenger can step on the sidestep 1 well in getting out of a vehicle and accordingly it is possible to prevent the passenger from getting hurt from a fall only when the sidestep 1 is conspicuous to the passenger, and the passenger can easily step and get in the vehicle only when the sidestep 1 protrudes much from the vehicle body 2.
However, since the sidestep 1 of the related art has a structure fixed to the vehicle body 2 not to expand in the left-right direction (width direction) of the vehicle body, a passenger is inconvenienced in using the sidestep 1 for getting in/out of a vehicle.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.